Constitution of the Fourth Germanic Reich
WIP Origins Influences Articles Preamble In the name of the Kaiser, Chancellor and Reich, for the glory and honor of the Herrenvolk peoples, for the prospect of knowledge and science, for the struggle of capitalism and wealth of the individual, for the destruction of the leeches of mankind, declare ourselves to have won the Great Fatherland War, and thus, declare a new state. For we, the founders of the Fourth Germanic Reich, declare the following document to be the Imperial Constitution of the Fourth Germanic Reich. Article I Section I I: Minor changes may happen to any Articles in this document before the death of the Great Chancellor or his final Article, and these changes must have at-least 4/5 approval from the Reichstag, as well as approval from the Kaiser and the Chancellor. Thus, all three parties must agree to any changes added. Only these minor changes can be removed. Section II I: All governmental powers shall be first granted first and foremost to the current Chancellor, and then second to the Kaiser. II: The armed forces shall have the Chancellor as commander in chief, Kaiser as second and the Imperial Chancellor of the Military as third. III: The Chancellor shall have complete power over the Reich, with only the Constitution Articles before the death of the Great Chancellor and his final testament as the only documents that can overrule the Chancellor. Section III I: The Chancellor must be 90% of Herrenvolk blood (Those of Chinese, Japanese, German or British ethnicity), have an intelligence of or above the average for a Reich citizen, be a Reich citizen born within Reich borders, must speak the German and English languages, is atheist, be of the human species, a member of the Imperialist Nationalist Party of the Kaiser, be of 50 years and college educated, cannot be the current Kaiser or any of the first dozen in line to the throne of the Kaiser, and had serve for a decade in a job of "Honor" II: The Chancellor can be select either by the personal selection of the previous Chancellor upon the previous Chancellors death or resignation, chosen by the Kaiser, or chosen via a popular vote by the Reichstag, although there choice shall be invalid by the current Chancellor (If the Chancellor is alive) and the Kaiser may ignore the Imperial Reichstag and choose his own (If the Chancellor is dead or resigned without a chosen successor) III: When the Reichstag is voting for the Chancellor, only the Upper Imperial Reichstag shall vote, and each Reichstag Member be granted one vote. They may vote on a maximum of 11 different candidates, and the candidate with the most votes shall become the Imperial Chancellor. They shall have 24 hours of voting time and start the voting process within three months of the end of the previous Chancellor's regime. IV: Upon becoming the new Chancellor, they shall rule until their deaths or declare their resignation follow Imperial standards. V: The Imperial Standards for Resignation of the Chancellor of the Fourth Germanic Reich states that the Chancellor must declare another individual as the new Chancellor who will accept the position. The Chancellor must also follow Part I, Section II, Article I. VI: If the Chancellor is determined to be too ill for leading the Reich, he shall be checked by three sets of tests to analyze his mental and physical health. If he fails two out of three tests, he shall have his powers temporary revoked and have the Reichstag choose a temporary Chancellor until the ill Chancellor dies, resigns or recovers. VII: In order to become the Chancellor, the individual shall state the following oath; "I, (Individual's name), swear to the Kaiser and the Reich, to conduct the responsibilities of the Chancellor of the Fourth Germanic Reich, and shall work to the glorious improvement and progress of the Reich" They shall then salute the Kaiser and the Reich, and the attending audience shall give the "Salute of Three". The Chancellor shall recite this oath with their right hand giving the Imperial Salute and the left hand upon a special copy of this document. This shall all be done in the middle of the Chamber of the Upper Imperial Reichstag. Section IV I: The Reich shall have a monarchy; the monarch will be known as the Kaiser and they shall have complete governmental powers and authority over the Reich; the only authority above the Kaiser will be the Chancellor and this document. II: In order to become the Kaiser, one must be the biological child of the previous Kaiser. They must be of Herrenvolk blood, highly educated, the most intelligent of the previous Kaiser's children, human, married and no previous divorces or crime, complete lack of scandals or events that will compromise the Kaiser, have the Hohenzollern surname, speak the German and English languages, atheist, worked for a government institution, and be male. III: To marry into the Royal Family, one must have Herrenvolk, highly educated, human, above average intelligence, no previous records of marriage or crime, be of high wealth, employed in an honorable job, speak the German and English languages, zero past controversies, be of the opposite gender, and share at-least four generations apart from a common ancestor. IV: The monarch's official title should be known as "The Imperial Kaiser of the Fourth Germanic Reich" or simply known and called "the Kaiser". His heir should be known as "The Imperial Crown Prince of the Fourth Germanic Reich" or simply "the Crown Prince". The Kaiser's wife shall be known as "The Imperial Empress of the Fourth Germanic Reich" or simply "the Empress". V: The Kaiser may be removed if he is deemed to ill or incompetent by a unanimous vote from the Reichstag or by the Chancellor. He shall then be permanently removed and have the Crown-Prince become the next Kaiser. If the current Kaiser's regime ends without an heir, his children who best fit the criteria shall fill in as the next Kaiser. If he dies childless, then the cousins of the previous Kaiser children who best the fit criteria shall become the next Kaiser. Section V I: The Reich shall have a legislative body known as the Reichstag; it will be divided into two, the Upper Imperial Reichstag (Upper House) and Common Imperial Reichstag (Lower House) Both houses members shall meet and work in the Imperial Reichstag, and shall live in the current capital of the Reich, Germania. The Imperial Reichstag shall also be in the capital. Members of the Reichstag will be known as Reichmembers. II: Each Grand Imperial Province shall send at-least two members to the Upper Imperial Reichstag, the ten Provinces who gives the largest financial and industrial benefits to the Reich shall earned one more member seat. Germania and Earth each will send one of their own members and the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy shall also send one member. Each member is granted one vote. III: Each Grand Imperial Province shall send at-least five members to the Common Imperial Reichstag, the twenty-five Provinces who gives the largest financial and industrial benefits to the Reich shall earned three more member seat. Germania and Earth each will send two of their own members and the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy shall also send three members. Each member is granted one vote. IV: The Upper Imperial Reichstag has complete governmental authority as long as they are approved by the Chancellor and the Kaiser (However, the Kaiser will only have a say when the vote is under 70%). In order to exert their authority, the Upper Imperial Reichstag must have it passed with over 50.1% of the vote in favor. The Common Imperial Reichstag follows the same rules as the Upper, but cannot override the Kaiser and must be approved by the Upper. V: In order to become a Reichmember, you must be of Herrenvolk blood, human, highly educated, speak the German and English languages, atheist, worked for a government institution, and be live, raised or born from the Province you represent. VI: Reichmembers shall have terms of five years, and at the end of their term they shall be held up for reelection. This shall be done via the popular vote across the Province district they represent, and must win the most votes. However, the Governor of that Province may appoint the Province Reichmembers, but can be overruled by the Kaiser's own selection, and overruled himself by the Chancellor's selection. There shall be no term limits. VII: Reichmembers may be impeached via a unanimous vote across their House, by the Kaiser or by the Chancellor. They shall not accept bribes, blackmailing or be involved in criminal activities. Section VI I: No administrative division of the Reich may enter a treaty, alliance, union or confederation; nor they may produce their own currency, past a ex post facto law, border control, put do duties, tariffs (Unless these duties or tariffs are from within their borders or has been approved by the Imperial government), duty of tonnage, or engage in war. II: No administrative division questions the authority of the Reich and Imperial Government, nor their higher administrative divisions. They shall not hurt, threaten or prove intentionally difficult to an official sent by the Imperial government nor a member of the Royal Family, the same shall go for foreign diplomats and leaders unless told otherwise by the Imperial government. Article II